heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Masumi Yae
Appearance Masumi is a well-endowed young woman with long, ebony black hair that stopped mid back, almond shaped icy-blue eyes small nose and cupid lips and a well-developed and well-toned athletic body figure. Her body measurements are cm. Masumi height 167.64 (5 feet and 5 inches) making her a woman of slightly above average height. Her attire consists of a black kimono with sturdy shoulder pauldron, a blue obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is fit snugly against her body which highlights her form and shows the prominance of her very well-endowed breasts Personality The entirety of Masumi character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Masumi normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for the ILLUSTRIOUS COMPANY., she is not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of out of control Rasmus dracopryre forms and Adam darkness forms. However, she is no longer afraid of Rasmus due to her respect and brotherly nature and due to falling for Adam Oarlock. Though a very serious person, Masumi is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Rasmus or Sophia both of whom she is comfortable around. Masumi is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Amelia and Garris (saving the former from Regulus mind control and trying to protect the latter during a bandit assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other member of the groups, mainly her missions with Adam Oarlock. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Masumi will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (From a dragon attack or a bandits raid attack). Her close loyalty to both Shadewalker-Reyrie and Oarlock is unbreakable and unshakeable (She resist the mental torture from high-level telepathic like Regulus and Selina to change her feeling/loyalty about them). As a result of her childhood, she considered the Guardian to be her second family, and desperate to keep them together when the group was temporarily disbanded to the war between Adam and Rasmus. And was visibly affected and when Rasmus told her coldly that there no family or team after this. She also very close Jason Waller Family, especially with his and Luara only daughter, Sam and being the only member of Guardian who knew of their existence. Masumi is genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunite and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Masumi, and she sincerely thanks them for naming him after her. Masumi most desire wish was to be a marriage with her true love and have a big family after her family dies by the fires. She told Adam after they made love and become a couple afterward. Origins W.I.P Relationships Rasmus “Abraham” Shadewalker: '''As teammate Rasmus and Masumi seem to have a certain level of trust in each other. Along most would mistake Rasmus trying to have sex with her, along Rasmus denied this in his word 'sorry mate she, not my target' in reality he tried to set Adam and her to together. He shows high concern about her mental and physical health and she feels the same. She has shown a level of concern for him. Much to the surprised to everyone Rasmus actually turn her offer for sex, even he said that was the hardest choice he ever meet '''Adam Oarlock: '''Masumi ex-partner, she and Oarlock are good "friends" though an attraction between them is heavily implied. Adam seems to be the only one who can put up with her behavior, probably because he only see she want to feel like a woman, not a sex object, or a weapon. He trusts her intuition, while she knows how to work with him best. She also teases Adam a lot with her well-endowed and are quite protective of each other. Adam is quick to jump to her aid, as he save her from a rape attempted by the Beast, or Masumi save him when he got eating by behemoth she quickly calls the rest of the Guardian to help her save him, or when she sees David holding by his throat, she quickly attacks the Death Knight and save her partner. They are also quick to compliment each other on how they do the job. They become a couple after Adam kissed the emotionally broken Masumi of the lips and first time made love with her that she emotionally and physically enjoyed. '''Equipment W.I.P Powers & Abilities Kitsune Queen Physiology: '''Due she having Nine-tailed she possesses incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons and minions, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. * '''Flawless Beauty * Sharp Teeth's * Retractable Claws * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Smell * Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Predator Instinct * Temperature Regulation Abilities Indomitable Will: '''She possesses endless; willpower, humor, nobility, sincerity, vitality, virility, empathy, eloquence, charisma and will to live. She never gets bored of life, does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, allowing her to live forever without ever falling too despair, & always enjoying life. '''Master Martial Artist: '''She learn both unarmed and armed martial arts from various master martial artists. '''Master Spy: '''Masumi is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of The Illustrious Company '''Expert Acrobat: '''She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. '''Expert Marksman: '''She is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. '''Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Masumi has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. The only one she could'nt seduce was Rasmus due to knowing better, Adam due to having strong willpower, Jason due to being marriage and her respect that. '''Multilingual: '''She can freely speak an another lanauges as ease as the native can with out a accents '''Gifted Intellect: '''She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. '''Graceful Dancer: '''She can perform the most elegant dance moves '''Beautiful Singer: '''She is a highly talented singer. '''Master Actress: '''She was an accomplished actress known worldwide for her talent and beauty. '''Expert Tactician: '''She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. Category:Neutral Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Demon Sorcerer Category:Yokai